The present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses, such as beds, cots, stretchers, chairs, and the like, that are used in residential and/or medical facilities, such as hospitals and the like.
Medical facilities often use a plurality of devices that communicate wirelessly with one or more local area networks of the medical facilities. Such communication often includes WiFi communication, Bluetooth communication, and/or other wireless protocols. In order to implement such communication with the local area network, the facility's technicians who oversee the administration of the local area network have to configure, set up, and oversee the medical devices' usage of the local area network. In some situations, bandwidth limitations and/or interference issues may impede or prevent successful wireless access to the local area network.